A Gamemaker at Eleven
by Beatles4ever8
Summary: Prequel to "The Lesser of Two Evils". Athena is eleven now, and accepts an offer to become a Gamemaker for the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Can she fight for Katniss, Peeta, and Rue's lives without getting caught being biased? "The Hunger Games" in Athena's POV. First in a series of three.
1. Of Tributes and Birthdays

**A.N.: Hey guys! So, my OC Athena got really good reception, and I really liked the character, so I decided to do The Hunger Games trilogy from her perspective! This is the first in the series of three prequels To "The Lesser of Two Evils". This is "The Hunger Games" from her point of view. So, without further ado, "A Gamemaker at Eleven"!**

**A Gamemaker at Eleven**  
Chapter 1: Of Tributes and Birthdays

My eyes flutter open. A knot immediately forms in my stomach. Today they choose the tributes for the 74th Annual Hunger Games. These Games are a macabre, morbid, sadistic, and all around horrible way to make sure there's not a Rebellion in the Districts. They take a boy and a girl from each of the twelve Districts and put the twenty-four of them in an arena to compete in a fight to the death. The worst part: it's televised and the main source of entertainment for the Capitol. I hate the Hunger Games, though I'm the president's granddaughter. I love my grandfather, but I wish he would stop all of this.

Oh yeah, today's also my eleventh birthday.

I swing my legs over the bed and hop out. I prepare for the day. I make my way to the living room. I slept longer than I thought, because Mother and Grandfather are already watching the Reaping.

"Athena! Come see this! Someone volunteered in District 12!" Grandfather beckons. As we watch the replay, a blonde twelve-year-old girl is chosen. Her sister, who is sixteen, goes berserk and volunteers to take her place. The blonde girl, Primrose, goes crazy as she is dragged off. The sixteen-year-old, Katniss, has black hair, gray eyes, and olive skin. She stands alone on the stage, scared. There hasn't been a volunteer in District 12 for decades, on account of there only ever being two Victors from there. The boy is sixteen, too. His name is Peeta Mellark. He has beautiful blue eyes, fair skin, and blonde hair, like Primrose. He is incredibly handsome, and immediately I am cheering for the tributes from District 12. I mentally kick myself, because only one of them can win, and District 12 never wins. Mother shuts off the television. I sigh.

I can't get out of my head the looks of horror the two had. Katniss tried to look brave, but Peeta looked utterly terrified.

"Think we forgot about today, Athena?" Grandfather laughs. He always puts words in my mouth like that.

"Truth is, _I_ had forgotten with the Reaping and all." That is the truth, but I say it as if I have respect for the Games. Grandfather would be furious if he knew I think otherwise.

"Have I missed the party?" a voice says.

"Uncle Seneca!" I run to hug my uncle, Seneca Crane. He is my late father's sister's husband. Father had died a year ago in District 9, and then Mother discovered Morphling, but that's off topic. Seneca is also the Head Gamemaker for the Games. He can literally rig the Game to choose a tribute's fate. Maybe I can get him to protect Katniss and Peeta.

"Here's your present." He hands me a charm bracelet with a charm to represent each of the twelve Districts, with the Capitol included.

"Thank you!" I hug him again.

Mother throws a box carelessly to me. She's never really cared about me, but it's especially offensive on my birthday. I open it, and it's a turquoise dress with a plaid pink and purple sash. Purple high heels are also in the box.

"I want you to wear that to the Tribute Parade tonight," Grandfather says. I nod and thank Mother, though I'm sure Grandfather got it.

"And here's my present," Grandfather continues, handing me a velvet box. I open it, revealing a heart-shaped locket. I open the locket. One side has a picture of me, Mother, Father, and Grandfather. The other side is blank.

"You have to choose what to put in the other side," Grandfather instructs.

"Thank you," I say quietly.

"Ah, Athena," Uncle Seneca smiles. "Since you're eleven now, and so mature, I asked your grandfather if you could help me in the Control Room for the Hunger Games. Be an honorary Gamemaker. What do you say?"

What do I say to having the power to save Katniss and Peeta's lives? "Yes."

"Good," he says, patting my arm.

Maybe I can help one of the underdogs win this year.

**A.N.: So, how did you like it? Be sure to review, follow, and favorite!**


	2. The Parade

**A.N.: TARDISRose: Thanks for the review! And yes, Athena ****_is _****eleven here, so expect her to make more crazy decisions! I'm glad you liked it!**

**TARDISRose also has followed and favorited! Thanks! (To Ibbonray: Sorry, I really liked the idea of list all of the reviews, follows, and favorites, hope you don't mind!)**

Chapter 2: The Parade

I spend the rest of the day with prep teams getting me ready for the Tribute Parade. They tug at my hair and twist it in unnatural ways. I try not to cry, but a couple of pained gasps escape me. They end up curling my hair and letting it free. They put makeup on my face and help me into my dress and shoes. I look rather pretty, if I do say so myself.

Grandfather, Mother, and I climb onto the balcony of the Presidential Mansion. We take a seat and look out upon the streets. The chariots containing the tributes will come out from the Training Center, roll down the streets to here, and be transported back to the Training Center. Confusing, I know, but this _is_ the Hunger Games, the most inconvenient thing to ever be conceived. I try to make conversation with Mother, but she ignores me. I just sit there, excited to see Katniss and Peeta in person.

The first chariots roll out. District 1 is ridiculous as always, spray painted silver. District 2 is in full-body suits of golden armor. Everything is so forgettable. But then, I see fire from down the street...

When it gets closer, I see it's a tribute costume. I look through my binoculars to see who it is. It's Katniss and Peeta! The crowd roars. Peeta says something to Katniss, and they hold up their conjoined hands. I'm too busy cheering to feel jealous. I'm screaming. The crowd is throwing stuff at them. Katniss catches a rose. The chariots stop in front of the mansion, and the flames go out. Grandfather stands and walks to the podium. He gives some full-of-lies speech about how we "salute their courage and your sacrifice" as if they wanted to be here. Only Katniss and the District 2 boy, Cato, are here by choice, but Katniss had a reason to volunteer. District 2 people are just arrogant. The chariots roll into the mansion. I sneak off to get a closer look.

The tributes are standing around either being praised or chastised by their mentors. District 2 is being chastised for being overshadowed by "two filthy coal miners". Cato looks angrily at Katniss and Peeta, who are praised. The twenty-four of them are transported back to the Training Center. Katniss catches sight of me. She stares and I stare back. She disappears into the car transporting them back to the Training Center. I go upstairs and get ready for bed.


	3. First Day

**A.N.: So here's Chapter 3! **

**TARDISRose: Glad you enjoyed! And yes, it would be unrealistic to say ****_everyone _****loved the Games, especially Athena, because, well, that'd just be completely out of character, as well as contradictory to "The Lesser of Two Evils". Keep the reviews coming, I love hearing your opinion!**

Chapter 3: First Day

Grandfather shakes me awake the next morning. "You have to get down to the Training Center to watch the tributes." I hurriedly get ready and dart out the door. I dash past ridiculously-dressed Capitolites. They all greet me in their shrill accents. I rush a hello back. When I reach the Training Center, I'm out of breath. My long, brown hair is messed up, but I smooth it to the best of my ability. Seneca is waiting for me, and he laughs.

"Did someone oversleep?" he asks in a mock-babyish voice.

I cut him a poisonous look. "Let's just go watch them train."

The Training Room is huge. Several stations for training skills are in it. The box from which the Gamemakers will watch the tributes is above the action. The walls are red, the thick carpet black, with several chairs, tables, and dim lighting. Seneca and I take the front seats, since he's Head Gamemaker and I'm a guest. I'm the only female here, let alone the youngest. The tributes enter at different times. I find it boring until 12 arrives. Then, I get my pen and notepad given to me to take notes ready. When everyone is there, a speech is given by the Head Trainer, Atala. First, Peeta runs the gauntlet. He is a surprisingly fast runner. He falls a couple of times, but it's not too much.

Katniss, however, works on survival skills. She knot-ties and makes fire. I find the hilariously ironic. She watches me. I watch back. I smile to let her know I don't condone the position that I'm in, that I'm not a Gamemaker. She sneers and goes back to her knot-tying. Peeta tries climbing a net that's set up, but it flips around and he falls to the ground, gaining the attention of the Career tributes, the ones from 1, 2, and 4. They smirk and laugh. Katniss says something to him. He gets up and picks up a heavy metal ball. He slings it across the room, showing off his strength. The Careers are taken aback. I sit back in my chair with a satisfied smile.

"So, Athena," Seneca says. "Got any favorites this year?"

I smile. "Oh, I can think of a few."

"Who is it?"

I freeze. I wasn't expecting that question. "District 12," I mutter. There are gasps from our box and it gets quiet. Since they're quiet, the tributes get quiet and look at us. I shift uncomfortably in my seat.

"Carry on," Seneca calls. Heat radiates from my face.

"I'm sorry," I say timidly. "Was that wrong?"

He smiles. "I don't care. It's just that _they_ have contempt for District 12 because they're poor and never win."

I frown and walk over to the refreshment table. There are drinks of all different colors, as well as assorted kinds of cookies, cakes, pastries, brownies, et cetera. I get some punch and a couple of cookies and sit down. I catch Peeta's eye as he camouflages himself. I twirl my hair around my finger nonchalantly. He is distracted when Katniss comes to talk to him. I eat gingerly, to not look like a pig in front of the twenty Gamemakers and twenty-four tributes that may be watching me. I take careful notes, devoting one page in my notebook to each tribute. I take notes depending on how I like them. I take bad notes, for example, for the Careers, who aren't just mean to Peeta, but to everyone. Once, Cato accused the District 6 boy of taking his knife. The boy denied it, and Cato threatened him. It was, in fact, the District 11 girl. She's so small, so she hid in the rafters above. I had to contain my laughter. For Peeta and Katniss, on the other hand, I take good notes, as well as the District 11 girl. I think her name's Rue.

When the tributes leave, the Gamemakers meet to discuss the tributes.

"District 2 seems explicitly strong this year," a man with a ridiculous mustache says. Everyone concurs except me.

"So is the District 11 boy," another man says. The table buzzes with agreements.

"As is the District 12 boy," I say quietly, barely even audible over the din. Nonetheless, the table gets quiet and stares at me.

"Why do you think that?" the first man asks.

"Did you see him throw that weight? He's very strong. I think he has a chance of winning. We should keep an eye on him, as well as the girl from 12." To my surprise, they all concur.

After a while, Seneca says, "Meeting adjourned," and everyone leaves. "Thank you for your help today," he tells me.

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow." I walk outside, and the beautiful orange and pink sky of dusk stares down at me. I run home, anxious to share my stories of the day with my family.


	4. Some Worry and Some Punch

**A.N.: TARDISRose: Honestly, that is a beyond brilliant idea. I'm not flattering you, I'm totally serious. I don't know why I didn't think of that! I used some of that here. And, as always, keep the reviews coming!**

**Enjoy! And if the paragraph about "human empathy" is really fancy language, sorry. It was 10:30 at night and I had just finished ****_The Great Gatsby_****, which has all sorts of fancy language. I adopted the writing style! I was feeling poetic...I really hope it makes sense!**

Chapter 4: Some Worry and Some Punch

I wake up the next morning without help from Grandfather. I get ready and rush to the Training Center. I am greeted by the Gamemakers, who have taken quite a liking to me. I'd be lying if I said the feeling wasn't mutual. I feel horrible about it, because they're practically murderers, but they're nice to me and listen to what I have to say. I'm no better than them, though, because I consented to being a Gamemaker. I was blind. But I did it to save Katniss and Peeta. I did it to save people, which is more than the others can say.

The tributes come in at different times. I watch Rue on the gauntlet. She's agile and light on her feet. Peeta again works with camouflage. Katniss knot-ties, mainly, and makes snares, the latter with which she's awfully talented. Cato cuts heads and limbs off of training dummies. His District partner, Clove, throws knives with deadly accuracy. I fear for The Big Three, as I've commenced to mentally call Rue, Katniss, and Peeta.

"So, Athena," the man with the fantastic mustache, who's name is Jupiter, says. "Tomorrow is Individual Training. Any speculations on how that's going to go?"

"It's the same every year," I reply. "The tributes from One and Two with overshadow the others." To mask my bias, I added, "And District 12 will fail miserably."

He gives me a confused look. "I thought you liked Twelve!"

"I pitied them." It is kind of the truth, I feel sorry for them, but that's not why I want them to win.

"Pity is for the weak, Athena. You must show no mercy. This is the Hunger Games. The District 12 tributes were born to die here."

I feel as if I was stabbed. "Not if I have anything to do with it," I mutter so low not even the nosiest of Gamemakers could hear me. I know I'll have to pick between Katniss, Peeta, and Rue. The harsh reality is, though, that Rue won't last long. Katniss probably will, Peeta might. He may be strong physically, but emotionally, not so much. He seems soft. He won't be able to kill, which is a must to survive here. I've always been a good judge of character. One look into someone's eyes and I can see inside their minds. Katniss seems strong and resilient. She'd probably only kill if she had to, though.

Nonetheless, I can't blame Peeta for his weakness. His weakness is human empathy, which happens to be mine also. I'd not kill either. Of course, I am speaking as an idiotic Capitolite, who will never have to kill. The irony is, though, I am, as a Gamemaker. But, I will try my best not to have anything to do with any of the tributes except The Big Three.

I eat to distract myself. Today we have delicious chocolate chip cookies on the refreshments table, just to name one. I grab some green punch. I eat some of the cookies and drink the punch. A couple minutes later, I start to feel nauseous. I breathe slowly and deeply. Am I really that disturbed by my current situation? I can't take it any longer. I run to the bathroom and vomit. Then it dawns on me. In the Capitol, at parties, there is this punch that you drink that makes you throw up, to make room for more food. I must have grabbed some by mistake. I can't believe we have such a thing, especially using it in front of people from the Districts, where a meal is a rare occasion. I didn't wear my hair up today, so I hold my hair with my left hand. I am left-handed. I vomit a couple times. When everything is out of my system, I gag a couple times, but nothing comes. That's the worst, gagging and nothing coming up. When I'm done, I clean myself up and go make to the Gamemakers' Box. I'm always so cold after I get done throwing up. I'm shivering.

Jupiter gets some of the horrid drink. "Don't drink that," I warn. "It'll make you throw up."

"I know. That's what I want. Let me guess: you got some by mistake?"

I sigh. "Yes. You know, I really do like District 12. I think they have a chance of winning. One of them." Maybe, because I'm who I am, I can convince the Gamemakers to help one of them win.

Jupiter confirms this. "We'll see what we can do to get them out." I thank him.

Again, I catch Katniss staring at me. I think she wonders why a little girl is a Gamemaker. I wish I could tell her. She tells Peeta something and points to me. They both look at me. Pretending I don't see them, I stand up and go get a piece of Groosling.


	5. Individual Training

**A.N.: Sorry I haven't updated. I've been working on other stories. Plus, I've been busy otherwise. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**TARDISRose: Your reviews make my day! I'm glad you're liking it so far! Keep the reviews coming!**

Chapter 5: Individual Training

The next morning, I head to the Training Center. The cool morning air feels so nice, especially in my lungs. It's crisp and clean, a rarity because of the urban setting. It's the beginning of summer, and it shows. Birds chirp and flowers bloom from planters on the streets. My calmness ends when I open the doors to the Training Center. I make my way to the balcony of the Gamemakers' box. All of us get refreshments and settle down to watch the first tribute's Individual Training. A tall, thin boy enters.

"Marvel Silver, District 1," he announces. He's a Career. He throws spears, daggers, and swords with deadly accuracy. The Gamemakers murmur their approval. I stay silent, of course. We determine their scores by marking what we think they deserve, and all of us will average our scores together. Marvel's pretty good, but he's a Career, so I submit a seven for him. He leaves, and a tall blonde girl enters. She'll definitely use her looks to her advantage.

"Glimmer Gold, District 1," she says seductively. She fiddles around with a bow and arrow, but she's not that great. She's better with knives and swords. I'm not too impressed, so I give her a five. It goes on like this until Rue shows up.

The dark-skinned little girl enters and says in a small voice, "Rue Clavern, District 11." She shows her agility, using the gauntlet and the rafters. She shows her knowledge of plant life. She also works with a slingshot. Of course, I give her a twelve, the highest training score one can get.

When Rue leaves, Peeta enters. "Peeta Mellark, District 12." He climbs that net, and again, he falls. The Gamemakers laugh like his embarrassment is some sort of joke. I get his attention. His eyes are on me.

_Throw that weight_, I mouth, diverting my eyes to the weights that he threw the other day.

_What?_ he mouths back, not understanding.

_Throw that weight!_ I mouth again, diverting my eyes twice to the weights. He finally understands, and he heaves some weights at a rack of maces. The Gamemakers mutter, impressed. Truth is we're all bored, having to sit through all of these training sessions. The rest of them aren't paying much attention to the later tributes, but I am.

Finally, Peeta shows us his camouflage skills, which I'd be impressed with even if I wasn't biased. He leaves as I mark a large "12" in my notepad. Katniss enters.

The Gamemakers chatter while she is silent. She cuts them off. "Katniss Everdeen, District 12."

She goes for a bow and arrow, which she never touched in Group Training. She shoots, but misses the bullseye by a long shot. The Gamemakers laugh and turn back to their mindless chatter. I am the only one watching when she gets a perfect bullseye. She looks at us, but no one is watching except me. I can see the anger in her eyes. Meanwhile, everyone is obsessing over a pig just brought in. They're all getting plates. I'm the only one sitting down. I give a small, sympathetic smile to Katniss. What she does next shocks us all. She grabs another arrow and sends it flying toward the crowd. It catches the apple in the pig's mouth and pins it to the wall. Everyone stares in shock. She takes a sweeping bow.

"Thank you," she says. "For your consideration." She sets the bow and arrow down and sashays out. I mark a big "12" in my notes. We then meet to discuss scores. Katniss's performance is controversial, to say the least. Most liked it, though. She ends up with an 11, because one person didn't like it. Peeta gets an 8. Rue receives a 7. We are dismissed. Instead of going out the front doors, I follow the tributes. I hear Peeta saying that he didn't get a tribute token at home. I think that's horrible. As I hold my head in distress, my eyes fall on my charm bracelet. I get an idea as I rush home.

In the safety of my room, I remove the District 12 charm from my bracelet and find an old gold bracelet chain. I put the charm on the new chain that I found. I write a note.

_Peeta,_

_I overheard you don't have a tribute token. I think that's horrible. I want you to use this for that purpose. It doesn't matter who I am, I just have been watching you and I think you're incredibly talented. Don't worry about returning this to me when you win. I will get another. I'm sorry this happened to you. May the odds be ever in your favor._

_P.S. Please do not show anyone this note._

I sneak out to the Training Center with the note and bracelet in hand. I sneak to the 12th floor. I go into Peeta's room and set down the note and bracelet. I rush out and head to the store where Uncle Seneca bought my bracelet. I buy a replacement charm and go home. The interviews are tonight, and I definitely will be there.


	6. Interviews

**A.N.: Hey guys! Please don't hate me, I know I haven't updated in forever. This chapter spends a lot of time with the tributes, so I had to spend a LONG time going back in the book and making sure the dialogue was correct and stuff. What you see as far as dialogue goes is exactly from the book. I would like to thank my faithful readers. And now to address reviews.**

**TARDISRose: I knew you'd love that he got one! I wrote that with you in mind.**

**Victoire Collins: I'm so glad you like it!**

**Ibbonray: I'm really glad you like my little details. That's a really good idea about the rule. I can't wait to use that.**

**spectrum700: Oh my gosh, you reviewed! I can't believe it. It means SO MUCH coming from you. **

**All right, I think that's it. Don't forget to review, it makes my day!**

Chapter 6: Interviews

I get ready for the interviews that night. I wear a spring green dress and let my hair down. I grab my binoculars and head to the Training Center, where Caesar Flickerman's show is shot with Grandfather and Mother. We, with all the other Gamemakers, get seats in the balcony, which is reserved for important people. Grandfather, Seneca, and I get the front seats of the balcony.

"I always love seeing everyone's angles!" I say to no one in particular. Seneca and Grandfather concur. Just then, Caesar Flickerman comes out and welcomes everybody. Then, the interviews begin. Glimmer comes out, and it's obvious her angle is seductive. She has a golden see-through dress to match her flowing golden hair. From there, it all goes downhill. I barely pay attention to the interviews until Rue shows up, although the District 5 girl, Finch, is highly intelligent, and she reminds me of myself. Rue hints at her own elusiveness, saying, "If they can't catch me, they can't kill me." The District 11 male, Thresh, comes off as hostile, having short answers for everything. Then, it's Katniss's turn.

Caesar calms the audience as Thresh leaves. "From District 12...from District 12. You know her as the Girl on Fire!" The crowd roars. Katniss earned that name thanks to her beyond stellar entrance at the Parade. "Well, we know her as the lovely a Katniss Everdeen!"

She walks out, wearing a stunning fire-red dress. She's so graceful as she shakes Caesar's hand. They sit.

"So, Katniss, the Capitol must be quite a change from District Twelve. What's impressed you most since you've arrived here?"

"The lamb stew," she says with a nervous smile. The crowd, myself included, roars with laughter. I'd imagine it'd be just as funny to me if it wasn't my favorite, too.

"The one with the dried plums?" Katniss nods slightly. "Oh, I eat it by the bucketful." He puts his hand on his stomach and looks at the audience. "It doesn't show, does it?" We all clap.

"Now, Katniss, when you came out in the opening ceremonies, my heart actually stopped. What did you think of that costume?"

"You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" She asks this with a dead serious face. I fall out of my seat from laughing, earning a dark look from Grandfather. He hates when I mess up in public. Bad publicity. But tomorrow's the Hunger Games. Nothing in the magazines will be about little Athena falling out of her chair.

"Yes. Start then," Caesar tells her.

She looks out onto the audience. "I thought Cinna was brilliant and it was the most gorgeous costume I'd ever seen and I couldn't believe I was wearing it. I can't believe I'm wearing this, either." She shows off her gorgeous dress. "I mean, look at it!"

She stands up and spins around. Caesar tells her to do it again. She continues, and her dress bursts into flames. Everyone cheers. I stand up and scream. I hear my screams above the whole crowd. Grandfather clutches my arm and gives me a warning stare. I jerk my arm out of his grip and scream louder. Katniss grabs Caesar's arm and is doubled over in laughter.

"Don't stop!" I hear him says over the shrieks of the crowd.

"I have to, I'm dizzy!"

He helps her sit back down. "Don't worry, I've got you. Can't have you following in your mentor's footsteps."

I laugh. The only living Mentor for District 12, Haymitch Abernathy, is a known drunk. At the Reaping, when he was on the stage, he was so drunk he nose-dived off of the stage and into the crowd.

Caesar continues, addressing the crowd. "It's all right. She's safe with me." He turns to her. "So, how about that training score. E-le-ven. Give us a hint what happened in there."

She looks up at us in the balcony. "Um...all I can say, is I think it was a first." We laugh and nod. I smirk at what an understatement that is.

Caesar winces. "You're killing us. Details. Details."

She looks at us again. "I'm not supposed to talk about it, right?"

Plutarch Heavensbee, a fellow Gamemaker, calls out, "She's not!" I hear he was so startled when she shot an arrow at us that he fell into a punch bowl. I didn't see. I was too busy _actually watching her_.

"Thank you," she calls back. She says to Caesar, "Sorry, my lips are sealed."

He sighs discreetly. Luckily, I'm an expert on detecting body language. "Let's get back then, to the moment they called your sister's name at the reaping. And you volunteered. Can you tell us about her?"

She looks out onto the crowd. She must have somebody out there. "Her name's Prim. She's just twelve. And I love her more than anything." Everything is quiet. My blood runs cold and I get chills.

"What did she say to you? After the reaping?"

I swear I hear her voice crack. "She asked me to try really hard to win." Everyone listens intently.

"And what did you say?"

"I swore I would."

"I bet you did." The buzzer rings, signaling the end of the interview. "Sorry we're out of time. Best of luck, Katniss Everdeen, tribute from District Twelve." She leaves as applause rings in my ears.

Peeta arrives. I try my best to listen, but I'm so distracted by what Katniss said. Nonetheless, Peeta makes me laugh by comparing the tributes to different types of bread. Apparently, he baked bread at home. He talks about the showers here, and how you can apply different scents to the water. He asks Caesar if he smells like roses. They sniff each other. Finally, Caesar asks if he has a girlfriend.

_Please say no, please say no, please say no..._

He shakes his head. I feel relief come over me like a tidal wave.

"Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?"

Peeta sighs in defeat. "Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping."

Okay, minus the "ever since I can remember" part, that sounds like me. I mean, he knows I exist. I helped him in training. And how would I know who he was...until the Reaping?

"She have another fellow?" Caesar asks.

Nope.

"I don't know, but a lot of boys like her."

Other tributes? Staff he's heard talking?

"So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?"

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning...won't help in my case."

"Why ever not?"

Because he knows about the restrictions on people from the districts and Capitol being together?

He blushes. "Because...because...she came here with me."

Wait, Katniss?

"Oh, that is a piece of bad luck," Caesar says quietly, obviously taken aback.

"It's not good."

"Well, I don't think any of us can blame you. It'd be hard not to fall for that young lady. She didn't know?"

The forlorn boy shakes his head. "Not until now."

Caesar turns back to the audience. "Wouldn't you love to pull her back our here and get a response?" The crowd blatantly responds positively. "Sadly, rules are rules, and Katniss Everdeen's time has been spent. Well, best of luck to you, Peeta Mellark, and I think I speak for all of Panem when I say our hearts go with yours." Everyone claps, Peeta returns to his seat, and we stand for the anthem.

The privileged box-dwellers, myself included, stay seated as everyone flocked toward us to greet us. It's the usual hugs and cheek-kisses, that kind of stuff. I loathe it. Monstrous-looking people offer these niceties, with the green skins and and the puffy cheeks. They think they're beautiful. "Ugly" doesn't begin to describe them, inside and out.

What really gets under my skin is how I'm supposed to pretend I know these people, when I probably haven't seen them since I was a baby. It's always the "Oh, Athena, how are you?" line and such, like they know me. Maybe I'm being too irritable. I don't know. I just want to go home.

After what seems like an eternity, I get my wish. We go home on a private Transit. I run to my room, shut the door, and go into my bathroom. Then, I'm face-to-face with my ugly, made-up, Capitol-perfect face.


	7. Some Sort of Soliloquy

**A.N.: Wow, two chapters in a day? Must be some sort of record. Keep in mind I publish as soon as I finish a chapter. If this chapter isn't my best or hard to understand, I apologize. I want to show Athena's weak side. I am writing from my experiences when I'm sad. After all, Athena is based on myself. Athena is only eleven, so she's a bit more childlike than myself, and I want to show her weakness as a child. Just tell me if you don't like the chapter. I know it's different, but it's important to the story and her character.**

**TARDISRose: I love reading your reviews! Keep them coming! I'm glad you love Athena and the story! That's really sweet of you to say! (I really hope you like this chapter. I'm so worried my readers won't.) **

Chapter 7: Some Sort of Soliloquy

I hate my role in society. I'm supposed to condone killing innocent children. It's my duty as a Capitolite. It's my duty as the president's granddaughter. I'm supposed to be arrogant, without a care in the world. My life is supposed to be dresses and parties and money. I look in the mirror. I'm so heavily made-up, if I didn't know any better, I wouldn't recognize myself. I run hot water and scrub my face. When I'm done, it's red hot. I try to get out of my tight dress. I can't, without ripping it, at least. I decide I don't care and I take the dress off. It comes off, unscathed at a glance. I slip into a nightgown.

I look at myself in the mirror and feel guilty. I'm more mature than this, getting so upset over a boy. I try to tell myself it's more than that, that it's about society's ever-present scrutinization of class roles. No, it's me, sitting here, blaming society for my problems. I begin to cry. I bawl until I'm sitting in a real puddle of my tears.

And how stupid was I to believe he was actually talking about me in his interview? I'm eleven years old, smarter than this. Other Capitol girls my age can have their drama sessions like this, but not me. I'm better than this.

But that is the Capitol mentality, isn't it? That we're just _better_. Despite my tears, I laugh at my ironic standpoint. I'm fighting society, yet I'm complying perfectly with it.

What would Father say? He'd comfort me, tell me I'm right. He'd tell me to go and fight for what I believe in, and get what I want. I miss him. He was the only person that had any sense.

I'm being incredibly selfish. Peeta's being sent to his death, and I'm sitting here, crying over some unrequited love that I have for a boy I saw through a TV screen. He falls in love with someone else, and I'm doing this. I'm using all my might not to wish ill on Katniss. It's not her fault. I feel horrible because of this insane jealousy I feel. I'm such a child.

It dawns on me that I have power. More power than I thought I had. I could protect Peeta. I will protect him. I'm a Gamemaker. I always knew the Games were rigged. I thought it was horrible. But now I'm using that to my advantage. I will get Peeta out, and Katniss and Rue, if somehow possible. I know it's not possible, but if this fantasy gets me to sleep at night, then let me dream.

I stand up, still feeling stupid and childish, but nonetheless better. I clean myself up and lie down in my soft bed. No one comes to say goodnight. That may be another factor of why I'm doing this, I want someone to love me. I'm so alone. Sure, I'm rich, and I have a seemingly loving family, but I want _love_. The unconditional kind. I guess...I helped Peeta, so I thought I had a chance at love.

I hear the chant of the crowd echo through the city. "_Hun_-ger Games, _Hun_-ger Games! _Hun_-ger Games, _Hun_-ger Games!"

I have such contempt for these people, the ones that look to the Hunger Games for entertainment. Though, as much as I want to, I can't revolutionize that. The only thing I can do is save a life, whether it be Peeta's, Katniss's, or Rue's. I will try to use all this power that I've seen as useless all my life for something good. And after my sort of unspoken soliloquy, I'm all the more determined. One final thought crosses my mind before I fall asleep.

_Maybe I can do something worthwhile after all, and not just be another useless Capitol citizen._


End file.
